


Frisson

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Sort of) Enemies to Lovers, Awkward Crush, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Theonlything Tyler wanted was to get some in-ring time on his off day. Everyone else was recovering from last night's show. This seemed like the perfect time to just practice before his next match.The Velveteen Dream- or ratherDream- made that one thing almost impossible. Today, his only goal appeared to be antagonizing Tyler every chance he could.





	Frisson

_**Frisson-(French)- noun- A sudden feeling of thrill, combining fear and excitement.**_

The _only_ thing Tyler wanted was to get some in-ring time on his off day. Everyone else was recovering from last night's show. This seemed like the perfect time to just practice before his next match. 

The Velveteen Dream- or rather _Dream_ \- made that one thing almost impossible. Today, his only goal appeared to be antagonizing Tyler every chance he could. 

"Fine, Dream- _you win_." Tyler threw his arms in the air, before sliding out of the ring. "Going to shower and get the Hell out." He spun on his heel, turning to glare. 

"What's wrong, Tyler?" Dream left the ring, eager to follow him. He stopped, checking to make sure they were still alone. Deciding they were, he continued walking. "Can't take it?" 

"You're here on a Saturday with _nothing better to do than drive me fucking crazy_ ," Tyler hissed, narrowing his gaze. "What the hell?" 

"Oh come on!" Dream exclaimed, meeting Tyler's stare. Then, he flashed Tyler that cheeky grin- the one that always drove Tyler crazy. "I'm just having fun." 

"Really?" Tyler planted his hand on his hip. Then, against his better judgment, he reached out, resting his hand on Dream's shoulder. "This is your idea of fun? You're exasperating." 

"Exasperating?" Dream rolled his eyes, as he grabbed Tyler's forearm to guide him to the side of the room. "The Dream was minding his own business until _someone_ decided to be a nuisance." 

"Well, that's funny." Tyler allowed Dream's hand to linger, and willingly followed. He scowled, allowing himself to pout just the slightest bit. 

"Oh," Dream murmured, his teasing grin growing wider. "I get it now. It just kills you how much you want me, doesn't it? _You hate it._ " His arms twined around Tyler in an antagonistic hug. 

" _I hate you_." 

"You hate me?" Dream threw his head back, letting out a peal of bemused laughter. "It sounds suspiciously like I love you when you say it like that." 

"I hate you-" Tyler's eyes widened as Dream kissed him without waiting for him to finish the words. He crowded Tyler back into the wall, allowing their kiss to continue. 

Tyler's thoughts trailed into a softer sound as he melted into the kiss. 

He knew he would probably regret this but for once, he didn't care. 

\---  
"Charles, who kicked your puppy?" Xavier glanced up from his hand of Uno. "Better question- when did you get a puppy for someone to kick?" 

"I didn't." Tyler shook his head. He'd been grumpy and out of sorts for weeks but he hadn't thought it was that obvious. 

"I've known you for ages, My Friend." Xavier set his cards down, crossed his arms over his chest and warily eyed Tyler. "You might fool some people but you don't fool me." 

Since their unexpected kiss several weeks earlier, Tyler and Dream had gone out of their way to avoid each other. It made things interesting- always a convenient excuse, and a quick exit. It was a necessary evil. 

Yet, for some reason, not having Dream there to antagonize him made Tyler grumpy. 

He actually missed Dream annoying him. 

"Earth to Breeze." Xavier waved his hand in front of Tyler's face. "What's his name?"

"Huh?" Tyler set the cards down and focused on Xavier. 

" _What is his name_?" Xavier reached out, resting a hand on Tyler's elbow. He smirked, as Tyler's cheeks flamed hot. 

"Why do I even try to hide things from you?" Tyler hung his head in his hands, as he felt his cheeks grow even hotter. He'd never been able to hide things from Xavier and he still insisted on (occasionally) trying. 

"I've asked myself that for years." Xavier laughed. "I take it _he's_ the reason you've been acting so not you?" 

Tyler reluctantly nodded. "Dream- we kissed." He stared down at his hands, nervously wringing them together. "One second- we're arguing because he's being an asshole and the next- we're against the locker room wall, kissing." 

"Fascinating." Xavier leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "I can see how that might happen. Go on." 

"What?" Tyler furrowed his brow, thrown off by Xavier's odd statement. "What does that even mean?" 

"You two are- you have amazing chemistry." Xavier squeezed his eyes shut. "Almost more than you ever had with Fandango." 

"You went there." Tyler reached up, massaging his temples. He hated thinking about his ex. Things had been great until they weren't. Seven months after their split, Tyler did everything he could to focus on himself. He also tried to avoid thinking about Fandango, even though that was far from easy. 

"Yep." Xavier glanced up, meeting Tyler's eye. He flashed an oddly sweet smile. "If I don't- who will?"

Tyler sometimes hated the fact Xavier knew him so well. For one thing, it meant he couldn't get anything past his best friend. For another, it meant Xavier could force him to confront things he was usually content to ignore. 

"Don't ask me why but when you two were antagonizing each other, you were happier." Xavier shrugged. "Since this happened...you haven't been you." He leaned forward, cradling Tyler's hand between his own. 

"Well, what do you suggest?" Tyler, never a fan of being touched, allowed Xavier's hand to linger. 

"Call him before someone drops a house on you." Xavier pulled back, and picked his Uno cards back up. "Let's play."  
\---  
Tyler couldn't shake the conversation he'd had with Xavier. If it was that obvious to his best friend, what did he look like to the rest of the world? 

He couldn't believe this was happening. After the ways thing had ended last time, he'd sworn off dating. He would focus only on himself and all would be good. 

Then, this arrogant 20-something appeared out of nowhere and knocked Tyler thoroughly out of orbit. 

It drove Tyler Breeze _mad_. 

"Just do it," Tyler mumbled, staring at his phone sitting on the kitchen counter. He reached out to grab his phone but pulled back. "Just call him, and _get it over with_." 

Tyler paced, throwing a haphazard glance at phone every so often. He swore nervous energy coursed through his veins. 

What was the worst thing that could happen? Maybe he would be missing something great if he didn't just call. 

"I'm going to do it," Tyler mumbled, grabbing his phone. 

He knew he couldn't think about it. If he thought about it, he wouldn't go through with it. This couldn't happen. 

Tyler scrolled through his contacts, his thumb hovering over the listing for _Dream_. Best to just do it and get it over with...

_Hey, you busy?_

Before Tyler had a chance to think about what he'd just done, he had a response. 

_Depends. How can The Dream assist you? You're interrupting Columbo._

Tyler stared at the screen, startled by the response. What could he possibly say to that? Hell, he hadn't expected to get an instant response. 

_How about a chat? Think we should talk._

Leaving the phone on the kitchen island, he went into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Pinot Grigio. Deciding against a traditional wine glass, he found a stack of red solo cups- inevitably left there by Xavier. He filled one of the cups halfway with wine. 

He downed half in a single gulp. If the phone rang, he needed the liquid courage. 

Tyler Breeze did not do well under pressure. 

"Come on, Dream." Tyler drummed his fingertips against the counter top as he stared at the phone. Maybe texting him had been a mistake. What had Tyler done?

Then, the phone rang. He grabbed for it, but was so shaken that he almost dropped the phone. Luckily, he caught it before it could hit the tile. 

Tyler answered, just before it cut to voicemail. 

"You ask me to call you, I pause Columbo even though I am minutes away from finding out who dunnit and then, you almost send me to voicemail." Dream scoffed. " _Such an inconvenience._ " 

"Only you, Dream. How's it going?" 

"So glad you asked..." 

Tyler pulled himself up on a stool, as he readied himself for this conversation. 

It was long overdue. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a patreon prompt from The-Modern-Typewriter: 
> 
> "Oh," they murmured, with a teasing grin. "It just kills you how much you want me, doesn't it? You hate it." Their arms twining around the other's body.
> 
> "I hate you." 
> 
> "It sounds so suspiciously like I love you when you say it like that."
> 
> "I hate you." The other kissed them without even waiting to finish the words, crowding them back into the wall, and the words trailing into a softer sound.


End file.
